rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Off Topic Small Fads
In OT, a lot of stuff goes on. Some fads such as Scenario threads and Last ID digit is x cross by. Usually, most Last ID digit and Scenario threads might require some originality and creativeness. Some OT'ers get annoyed by these threads and sometimes, OT'ers like them. It's rare to see a Scenario or Last digit thread to have atleast 3 or more pages. Most scenario and last digit threads are active during the middle of the day. L#D threads L#D threads (L1D, L2D, L3D) are used to jokingly predict the outcome of something. They stand for last one, two, or three digits of the thread id (which can be found in the URL of the thread), depending on what the original poster says. There are 2 types of L#D threads (if you'd like to think there are more, feel free to edit as long as it's legit and you give examples. Thank you!) Because of a rule change in 2015 stating that L#D threads are considered spam, they are very rarely posted anymore. 'L#D Type 1: ID Matching' For L1D threads: "L1D = Bob's real name" 1 = Swag guy; 2 = Poopstain -- ETC. For L2D threads: "L2D = Name of next justin bieber song" First word: 1. Swag; 2. Baby; 3. Yolo -- ETC Second word: 1. Guys; 2. Forever -- ETC For L3D threads: "L3D = Next famous quote by Obama" Part 1: 1. I do not like; 2. What is the -- ETC Part 2: 1. llama; 2. roblox HQ -- ETC Part 3. 1. farting; 2. saying -- ETC 'L#D Type 2: Percentage/IQ' Note: This can be used trollingly/jokingly by saying "L(3/4/5/6 ETC)D = my IQ" and such. This is also inable to be used for L1D threads. For L2D threads: "L2D = Chance that I will die today" "L2D = Average RTer IQ" "L2D = Percent of OTers that like R34" The last 2 digits are the result of the questions stated above. L#D Type 3: If / Then Statements These types of threads are used to determine if OP is something / not something. For L1D Threads: If L1D = 9 I am a weeaboo For L2D Threads: If L2D = 69 I am not a human Ask Me Anything / Q&A threads There are also AMA/Q&A threads. The post's meaning is to call OTers to ask the person questions because they are either bored, or want people on OT to know them better. There are always threads like FloralTigress's "Ask a female tiger anything that comes to your mind" thread, which is currently at about 25 pages, but most AMA threads do not survive to reach 2 pages. To start off most AMA threads, OTers will often put "ask a [ something ] anything" as the title. AMA threads are sometimes posted with post milestone threads. Scenario Threads Scenario threads are threads that involve a fictional scenario which asks users what to do. an example would be SCENARIO: you are stuck in ghost house. what do? Scenario threads generally average about 5 pages. Roleplay Threads These threads don't follow any sort of predictability and can pop up any time. Types of threads that are Roleplay Threads include the OT House thread, and others. These threads generally average 20+ pages. Category:OT Fads Category:Mini OT Fads Category:Article stubs